This invention relates to an economical deaerator unit for use in a boiler feedwater system for eliminating non-condensible gases from the boiler feedwater. Non-condensible gases are principally carried into the feedwater system by the addition of makeup water to compensate for losses during the steam cycle. Additionally, gases can be generated in the steam circuit, such as carbon dioxide, which is generated from carbonate salts reacting with metallic components in the steam circuit.
Generally, deaerators are rated as either 0.03 cc/liter or 0.005 cc/liter deaerators, the latter being the most effective in removing dissolved gases. In general, to achieve a reduction of dissolved air and gases to 0.005 cc/liter, the deaerator must operate in a pressurized circuit. The deaerator of this invention provides an alternate solution for the problem of obtaining a high performance deaerator that is either vented to atmosphere or pressurized. Atmospheric deaerators are preferred for their safety features and their low cost in maintaining vessels at low temperatures and pressures. Pressurized deaerators are preferred for their efficiency where maximum deaeration or added capacity is required.
It is an object of this invention to simplify construction of a deaerator unit without sacrifice of performance.
It is also an object of this invention to construct a vertically arranged deaerating system that provides for multiple effect dearation in a divided vessel deaerator unit without the use of a circulating pump.
It is a further object of this invention to construct a deaerator unit having a common design that can be adapted to an efficient atmospheric deaerator unit or an efficient pressurized deaerator unit where the design produces a compact inexpensive unit.